Elements of Fate
by Dragangelis
Summary: History repeats itself...the darkness has returned. The warriors have been called. Earth, Air, Spirit, Water, Light, Dark, And Fire. The gundam pilots face their strongest enemy yet, but this timeit is not human or even machine...chap 1-6 up!
1. Prolouge

Author's note- This is only an informative thingy ma bob.I do not own gundam wing blah blah blah—don't sue me.I own my character who shall temporarily remain unnamed because I do not give it to you right away.I know I am cruelI hope you like this. Please R&R I crave feed back.This is my only story on fanfiction.net.Enjoy

_ _

_ _

_Elements of Fate_

PROLOGUE 

# Legend of the Warriors

The world was once totally besieged by darkness.The sun had even ceased to rise in the land of the forever night..Demons and other dark things ruled the world.It was then that seven warriors were chosen to fight for the light.Each had a different power; each had different markings to show that they were truly the warriors.

The first was the warrior of light, then came the warrior of spirit, then there was the warrior of fire, the warrior of air, the warrior of earth, the warrior of water, and the warrior darkness.They sealed the dark ones into a dark realm.The entrance to this realm became known as the Demonsgate.They only could hope that the seal would never be broken.

# Forgotten Ones

There were many different races at that time, some are not even a memory in any ones mind.The Lyrisica had the gift of song.With their voice they could create images and manipulate people.Then there were the Selkies, the aquatic people who in water were seals, and out of water closely resembled the rest of the races.Others came and went as well, but it was the Humans who managed to survive and flourish.The powerless ones soon ruled the world, and eventually space as well…

The story of the warriors was lost.And as fate would have, the past always repeats itself.The time for the warriors has come again.The gate has been opened… 


	2. Warrior of Light

Here is chapter one.This is where the fun truly begins for every one. Vampires, gundam pilots---FUN.I need reviews people.I need my feedback.Here is a small teaser; two of the gundam pilots are not human.Milliardo is a mere half human.This fic is NON-yaoi!I do not like yaoi.I am not saying anything against it but I do not care for it.

CHAPTER I

And so they return

The dark personage waited impatiently for his subordinate to arrive.His blond hair was streaked a dark mauve, his eyes had once been a dark blue were now as black as midnight.He began to drum his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently.Finally the vampire arrived.

"Yes Daybreaker?" he said.

"Tonight will begin the demise of all who threaten our accent to power.I want every Lyrisica, save Calyris Meiji, terminated.I have sent Nataku after the Warrior of Air.I want none of the warriors to survive this night, nor do I want them to unlock their power.If any of them survive and you return to me alive, I'll kill you," the Daybreaker told the vampire.

"Yes Daybreaker!" he said.He then bowed low, to symbolize his fealy towards his master.He then stood up and left the dim chamber.

The young girl stood alone in a crowd of hundreds.She had just arrived at the outdoor concert, and already she knew that the rumor was a lie.The singer was a mere human, not a Lyrisica like she had heard. 

The girl seemed to be like everyone else present, but upon closer examination the differences could be seen.She had long blond hair that was actually more silver than true blond.Her eyes were as dark a blue as the deepest part of the oceans on Earth.Her skin was so pale an ivory that it seemed to have a silver like quality as well.

After a few moments she grew bored. She looked about her and noticed that among all the other people present there was another like her there.He stood next to a man with long brown hair kept in a braid.Of all the people there she still found it hard to believe that even one of them was another Lyrisica.

Quatre Raberba Winner turned to his companion, Duo Maxwell.

"Let's just go…" he said.He was frustrated that he had been lied to about the singer being a Lyrisica.He did not know why he had been told such a lie, but he was extremely uncomfortable.Not many people knew about his people, but those who did only wished for the death of his people.He did not know why humans hated his kind; all he knew was that they did.

"I agree, something is going down here, and people aren't exactly really Gundam Pilot friendly…." The Shinigami said.Quatre wanted to tell his friend that that he had nothing to fear.The only person of the two of them to be worried was Quatre.

As Quatre was turning to leave eh caught sight of a person who was staring in his direction.Moments he realized that she was one of his people, she was a Lyrisica.The girl smiled shyly at him, but moments later that smile turned into a visage of fear.

She saw the darklings approach.Suddenly she knew who had started the rumor.She wanted to warn the other Lyrisica somehow, but she did not dare stay a moment longer.The darklings had already killed her mother and father.She was determined to get revenge before she would follow them to the grave.

She ran away from them, only to be blocked by a multitude of bodies.She swore under her breath, but finally the girl was able to force her way out of the crowd and away form the concert.

Quatre watched her run.He did not know why she left so quickly.He had finally found another one of his people and she had run away from him.He and Duo forced their was out of the crowd as well, with Duo saying a few choice words to a few people who decided to be rude.

The girl ran as fast as she could.She finally stopped when she believed she had left the darklings behind.

She was wrong.As she was catching her breath she saw the darklings were still behind her.Their numbers had thinned a bit, but leading them was a vampire.Darklings were bad enough, but all they were was soulless humans and were just a tiny bit stronger than normal humans.Vampires were an entirely different thing all together.

She began to run again, but the vampire reacted with cat like reflexes and instead of running away she ran directly into the vampires arms.She screamed as the cold deathlike arms grabbed her and enclosed around her, holding her captive.She struggled in vain, for all the vampire did was laugh at her pathetic attempts to free herself.She screamed again, with all her effort, and it was then that the vampire's clammy hand clamped down on her mouth.

"None of that Siren!" he said in a voice that made her struggle more.The voice was cold and was reminiscent of the dieing screams of some sort of animal.

Duo heard the girls scream tear through the air.Moments later he and Quatre were racing off towards the source.

Quatre recognized the girl as the Lyrisica he had seen at the concert.A moment later the vampire recognized Quatre for what he truly was.

"Kill the other Siren now my darklings!" the vampire commanded.Duo pulled out a gun from the inner pocket of his duster.He did not know what the thing meant about 'siren' but he knew that the thing was talking about either Quatre or him.The men it had with him began to advance.

Quatre pulled out the only weapon he had on him, a small switchblade.Duo looked at it disapprovingly but then turned his attention to the attackers.None of them were armed, but he wasn't going to let them get one step closer.He began to fire.

He began to shoot them, but to no avail.They bled from the wounds, but they did not seem to be hurt.

The vampire laughed at this.

"You can't hurt me with your puny weapons Mortals!" he shrieked.

"You wanna bet buddy!" Duo yelled, he then began to fire at the vampire, who still held the girl.Quatre stopped him.He did not want the girl to be injured.The vampire laughed again.Duo had shot him twice before he had been stopped, but there was not a mark on him.

"I said you could not hurt me," the vampire said.The darklings had them surrounded.

Quatre was running low on ideas.He thought about using his voice on them, but he was reluctant to let Duo know about that, lest his friend not understand.He did bot know what to do.He heard Duo yell as the darklings attacked him.Then one came at Quatre.

The second the darkling touched Quatre he became engulfed by light.The darkling that held him let go as if it had been burned.When the light receded Quatre stood changed.His left hand glowed golden, and a pair of soft feathery golden wings held him slightly aloft.

The vampire cursed as he knew what the Siren was, he was the warrior of light, and he had just unlocked his power.

Duo mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as beams of light from Quatre's left hand impaled all of the darklings.It was then that a larger one raged towards the vampire.It struck him down.

The girl pulled herself out of the dying vampires arms and ran towards the Lyrisica and his friend. The last thing the vampire saw was the girl standing behind the warrior of light…

Feedback is a good thing.I hope you like this.Next chapter will bring in the other pilots and Milliardo.I do not plan on using Relena.I do not like the Psycho-stalker.PLEASE R&R


	3. The warriors of Earth, Air, Water, and D...

Authors note.More of the warriors are unlocked.I didn't mean to bounce around.It just kind of happened.Please R&R.Authors seem to work harder if they get some much beloved feedback!Even really twisted ones such as I, the Dragon's Angel.(And I don't mean Wufei)

Chapter II

The Warriors of Air, Earth, Water, and Darkness

Wufei ran.He held the handle to his katanna tight as he ran away from the things that pursued him.He finally stopped to catch his breath, but the things caught up to him.He cursed as he saw that one of them, which he had cut the hand off of, now had it's hand back.

"What the hell!" he said.He then heard laughter.Wufei recognized the voice instantly, but he had not heard it in a very long time.

"Hello Wufei," he heard her say.She held in her hand a sword very much like he himself held.

"Hello Marein, or do you still prefer Nataku?" he said.

"So sorry we had to meet like this husband, but you were the one fated to become the warrior of Air," she said.It was then she began to attack without warning, but at that exact moment that their swords clashed lightening struck…Wufei.The lightening coursed through him and he fell to his knees.As Marein tried to attack him while he was venerable, her blade shattered.

A streak of Wufei's coal black hair had suddenly become pure gold, and strange black feathery wings tiped with gold now helped his flight away from his enemy.He turned back to look at her, and she swore loudly at him.

"I'll get you Wufei, even if I have to bring you into the world of the night!"Marein turned to the vampires she had with her and commanded them to leave.They agreed readily because the sun had begun to rise, and even though the false light of the colonies did nothing to them, the fear of light was still very much a part of them.

**˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™**

The demi-Lyrisica sat a part from everyone else in the bar.His name was Milliardo, and he had once believed that he was a Peacecraft, but that had proved to be a lie.He was not the son of the ruler of the Sanq kingdom.He was the illegitimate son of Hiroshi Karras and the wife of Peacecraft.

On his left arm he bore the mark of a barbed vine.It was a deep jade in color and the thorns were like tiny daggers, but they would never harm another person, for the vine had fused with his skin the day he had found out about the truth of his lineage.

He had never told his half sister Relena about this, but he no longer trusted her entirely.His human half did, but the Lyrisica blood in him prevented him from ever truly trusting anyone again.He had told Noin what he was, and she wouldn't even look him in the eye anymore.Needless to say that he tried to avoid her.He did not want to see her flinch away from him.To her he wasn't half human he was half not.

He did not stay long, for he had picked up the habit of drifting.He preferred to stay on earth, for the planet called its warrior home.The warrior of Earth paid for his half finished drink and left the dark and dismal place.

**˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™**

Vaden Sikar listened to his solitary message on his answering machine, and as always it was from his best friend, Quatre.He sighed, it seemed that his friend needed him.His friend still knew him by the only name he would let most call him, Trowa Barton.

Trowa was just about ready to go for a swim.The water called to him worse than it ever had.It seemed that the limitations of his kind were finally becoming a hindrance. He wished once again that he could have been born a human, but no.Instead he was once of the dying ones, one of the ancient races.He was what Irish legend called a Selkie (see footnote if you do not know what this is), but his people called themselves Sealana.

Trowa decided that Quatre could wait.Instead he went outside, and to the sea that he lived by.Trowa no longer lived in space; he found the salty sea of earth so much more refreshing.To even meet his friend he would have to return to space, which was something he was in no hurry to do.

He had just reached the water when he felt a cold chill up his spine.He turned around and saw that he was being followed.He did not know who it was at first, but as the person came into he realized whom it was.

"Cathy, what are you doing here?" he asked his sister.

"Silence," she said.Her voice was warped a bit, and it sounded as if she had a cold.

"Are you alright…." He asked her.She didn't say anything more.

"How do you like my new daughter?" another voice said.It was then another person said.He turned to that person instead.She was pale and her eyes were clearly inhuman, and they weren't the eyes of a Sealana either.

"What the hell are you, and what have you done to Catherine!" he yelled at the woman.His only answer was malicious laughter.

"I am a vampire you pathetic Sealana!And as to what I did to Cathy, I just made her my daughter.And you, you pathetic mortal, shall be her first kill!" 

"Cathy!" Trowa yelled, trying to incite a response in her.He looked into her eyes and only saw ferocious hunger in her eyes, and not so much as a flicker of recognition.

"Attack your prey, my pet!" the unknown vampire told Catherine.Cathy listened to the vampire.She began to advance towards Trowa, and he knew he could not lift a hand against her.

Instead of bothering to try and hurt his sister Trowa turned against the vampire.He drew back his fist and slammed it into the vampire's stomach, but all that did was insinuate another round of malicious laughter.

With one blow she managed to knock Trowa to the ground.Trowa jumped to his feet, and attacked her once again.The result was the same.Trowa back up, and his foot became soaked in water.The coolness of the water seemed to refresh him immensely.He attacked her again, but still nothing.She did not seem to feel a thing he did to her.

"Play time is over!" she said.The vampire latched onto Trowa's wrist, and began to crush it easily in her grasp.

"Cathy come to me," she said.Catherine obeyed.The vampire then ordered he to grab Trowa's wrist itself, and the girl did. 

"Now bite him!" the vampire screamed at her.Catherine began to obey…

But she could not, for the exact moment that her teeth grazed the flesh of Trowa's bruised wrist rain fell in a quick and harsh rainstorm.Then it just stopped, but the effects were clearly visible.The warrior of water now hovered off the ground with dark blue draconic wings and a teardrop like mark was now at the corner of Trowa's eye.

The vampire knew what had happened and cursed out loud.Moments later she was impaled by a spear of ice.

Trowa then turned to Cathy, in her eyes there was still only maddened hunger, not so much as a spark of humanity in her cold eyes.Trowa knew what had to be done, but before he could deal with his sister, the youngling vampire ran away, and Trowa was loath to follow her.The warrior of Water folded his wings to his back.Moments later the draconic wings disappeared, but the tear marking was still there. S

****

**˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™**

Heero Yuy was walking the streets alone.He did not want anyone to recognize him, nor did he want to be seen at all.He still remembered clearly what had just happened.

The warrior of darkness the accursed thing had called him, well whatever the hell he had been, he was now dead.He killed the abomination.The black draconic wings that had appeared were now gone, but the memory of what had happened still remained etched into his memory.He had planned on meeting up with Duo, but Heero did not want to find any of his fellow pilots.He walked on and saw the world through raven eyes….

Author-now I bet you are wondering about that girl and the other warriors…next chapter, I promise.But I want reviews first. Muhahahahahahaha(sorry couldn't resist!).Anyway a happy author is a more productive author!R&R!

A Selkie is a thing of Irish lore and is a person that is human in water, and a seal in water.The always have silver eyes.In this Trowa (Or Vaden Sikar) wears contacts. 


	4. The Warrior of Fire

Author's note-hi remember me, the person who constantly begs for feedback.It would be nice.Well anyway here is chapter three.I'll say again that I DO NOT own Gundam Wing.I own my character and the Lyrisica and Sealana.I own things that I create. But if you ask really nice I could be persuaded to let you borrow…

# Chapter III

## The Warrior of Fire

_ _

Duo Maxwell had just returned home from Quatre's and already he knew something was wrong.He did not know what it was, but a distinct smell hung in the air, it was the smell of blood.

Duo ran to Hilde's room and saw that the door was opened.The smell of blood worsened.Upon entering the room he saw then the battered form of his best friend.

"Hilde!" Dou yelled.He was at her side in a moment.She was bleeding profoundly from many different wounds, and on her neck there were numerous puncture marks.Duo called her name again and this time she stirred a bit.

"D…Duo…?" she said.She recognized his voice, but she couldn't see him; Hilde looked over towards the source of the voice with sightless bloody eyes.There were scores a crossed them and she was blinded.Deep gashes graced the rest of her face as well as the rest of her body.

"What happened?" Duo asked gently.She related to him the entire story as best as she could.Vampires had come, and the vampires had hurt his Hilde.Rage seized control over him, as it never had before.He felt his skin become as hot as fire, and Duo realized that it was aflame in reality.His entire body had burst into an inferno, and yet he was unharmed.

It withdrew as quickly as it had come.Duo now felt the weight of scarlet draconic wings.He gently picked up his Hilde and flew off.He was to upset and angered at that moment to realize what had just happened to him, or to realize what he really was.All the warrior of fire cared about at that particular moment was getting Hilde to the hospital. 

Duo flew the whole way to the emergency room.He kicked open the door and yelled for a doctor.People gasped and pointed upon seeing his wings, but Duo did not care.Nor did he even really notice.Worry had switched over to uncontrollable anger.The moment he knew that Hilde was in good hand he left the hospital.He went to the place he knew he might get some answers, Duo headed strait to where he knew where Quatre would be.

**˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™**

****Quatre was talking to the girl, Calyris Meiji she had introduced herself as, when Duo cam into the room.Quatre had never seen him so furious before.He seemed to have flames in his eyes, and a moment later Quatre saw that they were there in reality.His friend also had scarlet draconic wings.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked him.

"I came home and Hilde had been, she's in the hospital now.I want those things that did this to her, and I think your new friend knows exactly what happened to her!" Duo said.Calyris turned her attention to Duo.

"This is our warrior of Fire?" Calyris said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Duo said.The wings disappeared inside of him, but flames still danced in his eyes.Quatre beckoned for him to sit down, and Duo reluctantly obeyed.

Both Quatre and Calyris relayed the story of the warriors to Duo.Duo only half believed all the things they said.He remained silent though throughout the entire thing.As soon as they were done talking Duo came in with his two cents.

"They'll pay for what they did to her.If being one of these "warriors" means that I will have a shot at revenge then I will gladly accept this…role "destiny" has given me," Duo said.He got up and began to leave.

"Duo wait!" Calyris called after him.He paused.

"Your one of seven, part of a team!Alone you cannot defeat the dark one!'

"This time I work alone Lady."

"My name is Calyris Meiji, and I would like you to call me such.Alone you don't stand a chance, the other five have to be found, then we can truly stand against the dark… 

**˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™**

** **

Trowa was cold, that much he knew.He was still mourning the loss of his beloved Catherine, but he decided that he had better hear what Quatre had to say.He was back in space, which was now a place that he loathed to be.He walked until he reached Quatre's.When he reached the door he knocked…

**˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™ ****˜****™**

"Just hold on a minute Duo, I need to get the door," Quatre said.He got up and answered the door, and saw Trowa standing there.

"Trowa?" Quatre said.

"I got your message," he said.Quatre brought him inside. 

Trowa noticed that there was something different about Duo the second he saw him, but he did not know what.It seemed familiar to him, but he just couldn't pace it.He found out moments later, however, when the strange girl said something.

"Duo, are you going to wait for the other warrior, of are you just going to get yourself killed for revenge?Fire alone isn't going to stop the Daybreaker," she said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice at the mention of the 'daybreaker' Trowa noticed.What he also noticed was what she called him.Warrior of fire…

"What the hell is all this about.The same thing, she called herself a vampire as in Dracula as in not real, did something to Catherine, and my own sister attacked me.Then something happened to me, and that same thing calls me the Warrior of Water.I want answer, and I know someone here has them," Trowa said.It was the most Quatre had heard out of him at one time.

"I guess we have three out of seven," Calyris said.

"And another thing, who is that?" Trowa asked.

"Trowa this is Calyris Meiji…" Quatre began.


	5. A memory

Author's note-Gomen nasai!It has been so long since I worked on this ficcy.On top of that this is a really short chapter….Well I will be a good author and write more and more often.Chapter five already is in the works.Reviews also would be nice…

**Disclaimer-Fire is red, Heero's eyes used to be blue, I don't own gundam wing, and neither do you.**

Chapter Four

A Memory 

The Daybreaker was angry, infuriated.All but one of the warriors had unlocked their power.The identity of the final one her knew very well, but she was the only one he still could not kill.Despite everything he had gone through, his baby sister was safe from his insanity.

FLASHBACK 

He was singing the little blond girl to sleep.His tenor voice lulling her off to a deep slumber, but even then her knew that the power of voice was not enough.He wanted more.He finished his song.

"I want another one, Darien!"

"No Cally, you need to sleep," he said to his sister.Calyris pouted upon hearing his words, but the little girl obeyed.Her eyes closed and sleep came to her.

**END FLASHBACK**

The Daybreaker shook his head to clear it of such thoughts.He did not want to remember who he was before.The power coursed through his veins like blood, and it was a part of his, and would be forever…****

**Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z**

Calyris was still getting used to living in the same house as a couple of boys.They drove her insane.The warrior of fire was outwardly happy as could be, but the fires of anger burned in his heart so strongly that Cally could not meet his eyes.

Then there was the warrior of water, and it seemed to her that the guy had taken a vow of silence or something.He never seemed to talk, and he seemed way to solemn, in fact she still did not believe that he was a clown.Nor would she ever, he did not fit that part.

Then there was the other Lyrisica, and she did not know what to think about him.He treated her just like a sister, and they had only known each other a few days at most.He was very sweet, which explained his elemental, but there was something else about him that she just could not put her finger on, a burden that her bore that he could never be rid of.Something terrible must have put such a shadow in his kind blue eyes.

With a sigh Cally got up and began to look around the Winner mansion.She knew that once again she would probably get lost, but just for a little while that did not seem like such a bad idea.

She had only walked for a little while when she ran into some one she had never seen before.He was of Chinese ancestry, or so it appeared.His black hair was streaked golden and it was tied back into a tight ponytail that made her head hurt just by looking at it.

"Out of my way onna," he said icily.His black eyes suddenly flashed.Cally got out of the man's way and let him pass.Moments later she realized something.

"Oh god," she said to herself, " he's one of them too."

**Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z ****Z**

Milliardo looked down at earth from the shuttle that was taking him to outer space.Something more powerful than what had kept him on earth drew him into space.He hated to see it go, but he somehow knew that he was needed elsewhere.

He watched the earth become smaller and smaller, and he knew that eventually it would disappear from sight.

After a short wile Milliardo felt someone tap his shoulder.A shiver went down his spine and her felt as if her had just been touched by pure darkness, he turned around and saw himself looking in arcane emotionless black eyes, which moments later he realized belonged to none other than Heero Yuy. 

The perfect soldier silently took the seat beside him.After a few immeasurable moments of uncomfortable silence Milliardo shattered it.

"Where are you going Heero," he said.

"Winner's," was all he said before closing his raven eyes.Milliardo then remembered that once Heero's eyes had been prussian blue.He looked at the vine mark on his own arm them.

"It happened to you too," he said, and then he lowered his voice to a decibel only Heero and himself could hear, " The wings."


	6. It Continues...

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-Fire is red, Heero's eyes used to be blue, I don't own gundam wing, and neither do you.**

Hello, this is your author speaking.I want, need, and crave reviews!Well anyway this chap is a little different. I hope you like it anyway though. I have been in a weird mood lately so here it is…

Chapter 5 It Continues 

Quatre looked at the girl beside him and smiled at her.They had been out all day, and were just now returning to the mansion.Cally's long silvery bond hair was kept in a loose braid that Duo suggested, and she kind of liked it.She had never had people to talk to before, for she had always been on the run since her parents were killed.

Her parents…She missed the melodious voice of her mother singing her to sleep.She sighed and Quatre turned to her.

"Daijoubo ka?" he asked her.

"Daijoubo," she answered quietly.She fought back the tears of remembrance that threatened to fall.A long time ago she promised herself that she would not let anyone see her cry. 

Quatre stopped and turned to look at the girl.Noticing that her companion had stopped Cally halted as well. 

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" he said gently.Cally put on a forced smile.

" I AM fine, let's just go back, okay.We left the Fire warrior in a place full of burnables and…"

"Cally don't change the subject on me, you can talk to me."

"Okay fine.I miss my parents.What a weak thing and petty thing, right?"

Quatre knew that the first thing that he would do when they got back was to yell at Wufei.

"What has Wufei said to you?" he said with slight anger in his voice.

"He called me weak, ME.I have dealt with more in my life than that HUMAN will ever have to.He does not know how lonely it can be if you are among the last of you kind…" Cally broke away from him and looked away.

"Cally…Cally look at me, " Quatre said.When the blond girl did not comply he took her face into his hand and turned it towards him.He found himself staring into the blue eyes of another Lyrisica.

"Wufei is wrong, you are not weak.And you are not alone anymore…you have me…" Quatre said softly.

"Thank you Quatre," Cally said.She threw her arms around the blond ex gundam pilot's neck.

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR

MEANWHILE

Boredom reigned supreme.Duo was bored.Very bored.Dangerously so.

He had begun to pace over a half an hour ago.Half the morning he had spent annoying Wufei, the other half he had spent being ignored by Trowa. 

He decided to check and see what Trowa was doing, but Duo could not find him.While walking past the door to the pool (as in a swimming pool) area he heard splashing.Curious to see who was in there Duo tried to go in.

It was locked.That had never stopped Duo before, and he would be damned if it stopped him now.Within a few minutes Duo had the door open.

He looked around and saw……………A SEAL!Duo looked again and there was indeed a seal in Quatre's pool.

"What the hell…" Duo said aloud.He saw the seal lock eyes with him.Duo shivered, he had seen those eyes before. They were an emerald color and Duo knew of only on such person with such eyes

"TROWA???"

Trowa looked at his friend and knew that this swim had not been a good idea.He got out of the water.Moments later Trowa stood where the seal had been.

"Explanation please!" Duo demanded.Trowa just sighed and said three little words.

"I'm not human."He then left a VERY confused, but no longer bored, Duo.

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR

Milliardo and Heero got off their shuttle.They collected their bags and went their separate ways.Moments after they left each other though Heero was attacked.

The dark thing had come out of nowhere, like they always seemed to do.It looked like a wolf, but it was twice the size of a normal one.Heero immediately pulled his gun from where he kept it and pointed it at the beast.

The thing lunged at him and Heero's gun was knocked away from him.Heero gave the beast his patented Yuy death glare. The thing tried to bite him, and Heero barely avoided its deadly jaws.

"Enough of this…" Heero said angrily.The mark on his arm began to emit a black non-light.The darkness surrounded Heero completely, and when it receded coal black draconic wings held Heero slightly aloft.Heero used his power to draw all the darkness around him and concentrated it into a usable form.He sent it out like a wave of destruction.The beast was thrown back into a wall Heero heard the sound of bones snapping.

The beast twitched a few final times before it died.Moments after the death of the beast it became a blond girl Heero knew all to well.Dorothy lay dead.

Heero was about to return to his normal state when he heard a growl from behind him.He turned to see another wolf creature.Instantly the thing attacked.Heero gathered all the energy around him again and blasted the thing, but this one did not die as quickly.

He blasted it again with an even bigger wave of dark energy and the thing fell.This time it was Treize's body that lay dead.That seemed to be the last of the wolf creatures that Heero seemed to see.He returned to his normal state and left the two bodies in the ally.

END OF CHAP V


End file.
